Drabbles ensordecedores ZADR
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: Drabbles random de este fantástico fandom.


Drabbles Ensordecedores ZADR

Por Nuriko_Hamilton

**1) Sonidos**

Ligeros y misteriosos eran los sonidos que se escuchaban en las habitaciones dónde Zim y Dib se encontraban. Por obra de algún Dios benevolente ambos dejaron de pelearse y tirarse cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca suyo. Gaz solo escuchaba una leve respiración cuando pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de su extraño hermano, los chicos del curso escuchaban las mesas moverse cuando quedaban solos en las aulas, y Gir, cuando no estaba destrozando algún invento de su amo, solo sentía el caer de algo al suelo.

Los jóvenes en cuestión no hablaban con nadie del tema, ni siquiera entre ellos. Y hasta el día de hoy los sonidos seguían oyéndose pero ya nadie intentaba saber qué era lo que oían de vez en cuando, solo agradecían la tranquilidad que se respiraba.

**2) Murmullos**

Ellos eran la comidilla de toda la Eskuela, todo el mundo comentaba sobre algo que pasó con esos dos. Y por más que las niñas y niños del establecimiento se morían por saber información directo de la fuente para sacarse las dudas, no podían menos que aguantarse porque los implicados gritaban y alejaban a cualquiera que se les acercara.

Que Dib y Zim arreglaran sus diferencias al haber desaparecido por horas durante la salida que tuvo la escuela al museo era interesante pero que se los encontrara durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro en el autobús fue suficiente para que todo se saliera de control.

**3) Susurros**

Para alguien cómo él la felicidad solo se resumía en una palabra: Destrucción. En Irk nacían con ese único propósito, destruir planetas y vidas ajenas. Eran perfectos para eso y estaba seguro que algún día sería feliz, o al menos para los Irken ese era el concepto "normal" de felicidad. Y Zim sabía que pasar tanto tiempo en otro planeta lo estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Porque él no había destruido ningún planeta y aún así ya era feliz. Era extraño de explicar pero cuando dormía abrazado a Dib y el humano le hablaba en susurros sobre cualquier cosa o lo que sentía por él era suficiente para sentirse pleno. No le daban ganas de perder esos momentos e invadir la Tierra para sentir la felicidad de su raza.

**4) Charlas **

Quería saberlo todo sobre él. Su pasado era todo un misterio, y si había algo que le gustaba era develar misterios, aunque era obvio que el otro no quería hablar sobre el tema, solo lo haría si insistía pero eso traería una discusión indeseable.

Dib miraba al Irken trabajar en sus maquinas y las preguntas se arremolinaban nuevamente en su cabeza, volviéndolo loco.

-Sabes Dib-Zim empezó a hablar sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía-Irk, mi planeta, es algo frío y aburrido a comparación de la tierra-Tiró unos cables al suelo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo-pero nuestra comida es mucho mejor que las porquerías que consumís a diario.

El chico cabezón no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, solo atino a reírse un poco ante lo último. En vez de abrazar a Zim prefirió sentarse un poco más cerca del extraterrestre, interrumpir su trabajo seguro lo molestaría.

No esperaba que Zim considerara contarle algo de su vida, era feliz sabiendo que al menos le importaba lo suficiente para intentarlo.

**5) Carcajadas**

Que los demás lo señalaran era normal, pasaba desde la primaria y seguía pasando en la secundaria, el resto tomaba a Dib como algo de que reírse un día y olvidar al siguiente, él no deseaba que Zim lo viera de esa forma, no quería ser una estúpida diversión para el alíen.

Cuando Zim reía el humano sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho, era un gesto común en el irken y a Dib le parecía tierno, aunque odiaba que se riera de su persona, lo entristecía de sobremanera. Aún así había podido llevar sus sentimientos sin que le molestaran demasiado, seguía intentando desenmascarar a Zim, lo perseguía y siempre terminaban peleando, revolcándose en el piso y con heridas algo profundas. El que quedaba con las suficientes energías para continuar en pie se proclamaba ganador y cuando el alíen ganaba tenía la oportunidad de verlo reír cómo solo él puede hacerlo, estruendoso, cruel y jodidamente tierno a sus ojos. Perder era un precio bajo a pagar si Zim estaba en su vida.

**6) Gritos**

Los gritos de Dib le encantaban, no importaban por qué fueran, siempre le satisfacía escucharlo. El molesto humano se había ganado la preferencia de Zim a pulso, no solo interrumpiendo sus planes, sino que tuvo la osadía de meterse en su base por la noche e intentar matarlo como un cobarde. ¿Qué clase de enemigo haría algo como eso?

Obviamente él no lo haría, en Irk se respetaba a los enemigos y había ciertos códigos que no podían ignorar. Por ese motivo Dib estaba en su crucero Voot, presenciando en directo cómo su raza aniquilaba a los humanos. Lloraba y gritaba que se detuvieran pero eso no iba a pasar. Después de todo Dib era su juguete favorito y se divertiría mucho haciéndolo sufrir por haberse portado mal.

**7) Explosión**

Una fuerte sacudida provocó que dejara de teclear en su computadora. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y resopló cansado. Salió de su estudio hacía dónde suponía se originó todo. Vivir tantos años con Zim lo malacostumbró al caos.

-¡Gir! ¡¿Qué te dije de cocinar con los aparatos de mi laboratorio?-Los gritos del Irken no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Que está mal!

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlo!

-¡Me gustan los wuafles!

Dib se reía imaginándose un iracundo Zim y a su pequeño robot revolviendo feliz la mezcla en un bowl.

Al llegar a la cocina vio que todo estaba como creía, hecho un completo desastre. Las paredes estaban llenas de masa y todo estaba revuelto.

-¿Otra vez?

-Lamentablemente sí.

Membrana abrazó a Zim restándole importancia. Adoraba a su novio y más cuando estaba en casa y no portaba su disfraz.

-¡No es gracioso humano cabezón!

-Sí lo es. Dejémoslo divertirse un rato, seguro va a limpiar en cuanto termine.

-Solo para volver a estalla una bomba de wuaffles.

-Mientras sea solo de eso...-Dib arrastró a Zim hasta la sala, aprovecharía que lo sacaron de su estudio para distenderse un poco.

Tal vez su vida nunca sería tranquila pero era feliz con lo que habían logrado juntos.

**8) Sordo**

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, el extraterrestre no hacía el más mínimo caso de lo que le decía. Parecía que con el correr del tiempo se hizo inmune a su presencia y ya no merecía prestarle atención.

Dejo de responder a sus provocaciones, se hizo en extremo precavido y por más que intentara ingresar a su base o filmarlo, todo era en vano.

La situación era intolerable, se negaba a aceptar que el único ser viviente en ese planeta que le interesaba lo ignorara. Ya no importaban los planes de invasión, solo buscaba su atención, tan desesperadamente que a cualquiera le parecería humillante y patético, lo sabía, pero no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto intentarlo.

No se rendiría, haría lo que fuera necesario para que Zim vuelva a escucharlo solo a él; así debía ser, el invasor solo debía oír a Dib.

**9) Afónico**

Dib agotado se dejo caer en su cama, no se saco ni una prenda y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era viernes y una vez más terminaba otra semana agotadora. Tosió con fuerza agarrándose la garganta adolorido. Estaba cansado de terminar todos los viernes afónico a causa de gritar con Zim en medio de las clases, en los recesos, cuando lo perseguía en las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela o cuando lo volvía a perseguir hasta su casa después de clases…

Estiró su mano y sacó del cajón de su mesita de luz unos caramelos de miel. Después de tanto tiempo con esa rutina un vicio le tenía que surgir.

**10) Mudo**

Zim no tenía mucho que decir sobre Dib, todos sabían que le pertenecía y los demás Irken no les interesaban las relaciones de los demás. Tampoco era necesario hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Dib, en su raza eran obsoletos y creía innecesario repetírselos a todo momento. Prefería más los hechos que las palabras.

El humano si deseaba decir muchas cosas con respecto al alíen, porque para los demás Zim ya no era uno más, era admirado cómo invasor y odiaba que alguien aparte de él notaran su existencia. Se callaba sus reclamos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía menos querido. Sumido en su tristeza era incapaz de leer en las acciones y en el cuerpo de Zim lo que pensaba sobre ellos, sobre él…

Aún estando juntos la mayor parte del tiempo sentían que se alejaban poco a poco, se perdían más en sus pensamientos sin el valor o las ganas de romper esa extraña y dolorosa rutina.

Fin

Les deseo un feliz Año Nuevo a todos *o*

Estos drabbles se los dedico con mucho cariño a Misuzu (Eldar Lisswen Sariethel) y a Iukarey porque ambas son geniales, escriben excelentes fanfics ZADR, me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo de un fandom que creí jamás volvería hacer 3 Admiro el empeño que le ponen a todas sus historias y espero que siga así por mucho tiempo más xD

Invader Zim es mi segundo fandom favorito, y me sorprende mucho porque apenas llevo unos meses de haberlo descubierto. Para las que escriben ZADR y tanto para las que no me siento muy feliz de haberme sumergido en estas aguas, es un placer leer a muchos de los que escriben en esta sección.

Espero que los drabbles les hayan gustado =D


End file.
